User talk:Net-diver
Welcome to Team ! The was established on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has a methodology that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. All new editors are granted a "honeymoon period" but we are all expected to follow the system of the asap. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrígan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read instructions for creating pages and adding image files in the New Pages / How To category. Please remember that deductions and interpretations about a character or scene are opinions, not facts. Hypotheses belong in the \ Trivia / section. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin The Red Tape page Hello, I'm the Admin of the wiki. Thank you for creating a new page. However, you cannot create a new page about a Webisode without there also existing a category for the Webisodes. Please familiarize yourself with the organization of the wiki before continuing to add new pages: Content, New Pages / How To, Policies and Procedures. I will create the Webisodes category so that The Red Tape page and all future webisodes pages are filed and found under it. In the future, please remember to add the appropriate categories to all pages. If you don't add appropriate categories they will become "lost" in the wiki and only those who know the exact name of the pages will be able to search for and find them. Thank you. Virago a-go-go (talk) 02:52, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Spark Extract page I saw that you created a new page. Yet you did not follow the format for creating pages that I already advised you to please review before continuing to create new pages. The Lost Girl Wiki is open to all users to participate and enjoy their contributions. But it also has standards for using it. Please follow the guidelines for creating new pages as explained in New Pages / How To. I don't want to sound harsh, but a user only gets so many chances to do it right before he or she is perceived as a problematic user. Please read the warning about malicious editors in Policies and Procedures. Thank you. Virago a-go-go (talk) 03:22, November 13, 2013 (UTC)